The gods' Unkept Promise
by DarkRevenant515
Summary: Perseus, a peace keeper created by the Norse to keep all religious figures from getting too cocky, is awakened during the beginning of The Titan's Curse. He is not happy with the Olympians at all. But the question remains, which side will he join?
1. The Beginning

Perseus slammed the doors to the Olympian throne room open, sparks and little bits of flame rolled off of his skin. He. Was. Furious. He targeted the girl he was looking for who was absolutely terrified. Hestia was looking at him in fear while the entirety of the council looked angry and confused.

"You will be avenged, goddess." He stated while pointing his sword at Hestia.

He advanced quickly to the middle of the room where his blade met Ares'.

"You've all forsaken the minor gods, as well as your own siblings. That is a crime I cannot forgive!" He shouted before slashing the god of war's head off.

"You force the minor gods' kids into an already packed cabin and then do not give recognition to their parents' achievements." He screamed before letting all of his power out in a single stream of lightning, fire, and water.

He had his knee bent on the ground for a moment, heavily panting before he stood up. "You Olympians will allow Lady Hestia and Lord Hades on the council, as well as give the minor gods the treatment they deserve or you shall face my wrath. I have been blessed by Thor, Loki, Surt, and Odin himself. Along with dozens of other gods. If you do not heed my warning, I. Will. Crush. You. You have been warned." He said before leaving.

"I think we'd better listen to him. With that power he gave off he could've easily killed every single one of us." Hera said while shaking in her throne. The others agreed, except for Ares what with him being dead.

A man opened his eyes, it was dark in the room, his back ached from the hard and uncomfortable surface he was lying on. He felt a weight on his chest that felt strangely familiar to him. He reached a hand out and a flame burst to life in his hand, licking his fingers. The light enough to illuminate his immediate surroundings, the weight was his sword, Sváfnir. He tossed the light into the air where it grew brighter. He saw the paintings and wall carvings of all his achievements and rewards. Each detailed a favor he did for a different god of the Norse Pantheon, a different blessing, a different power for each god.

He immediately grew angry, he knew exactly why he was awake. The gods of Olympus broke their agreement. Hell was about to be raised on Olympus. But first he had something to do.

He flashed to the snow ridden cliffs in Main where he saw the manticore being peppered by arrows. He sprinted at the beast and drove his sword through the unsuspecting monster, startling everyone in attendance. He slashed the monster in half before it dissolved.

"I warned you Olympians, and yet you did not listen." He said turning around to find the terrified look on Artemis' face.

"You can't be here, the Norse gods faded decades ago." She said with complete shock and terror.

"No. My brother Fenrir and I have not. And you all have hell to answer for. So I suggest if you don't want to see every single one of your hunters head's on a pike I suggest you get to Olympus." He stated with an enraged look.

The hunters readied arrows against him while glaring. He simply glared back before speaking.

"You are all far too arrogant, you preach that men are the arrogant and horrible ones, yet you are too narcissistic to realize that you are no better than the minority you preach against." He shouted.

They all fired their arrows, to which he simply froze them in the air. He incapacitated every hunter by forcing the blood in their bodies to freeze and return to normal, the flash freezing enough to only knock them down.

"I did not kill them. It's really a shame though, they could've been great heroes with happy lives had you not meddled in them, just because one man makes bad mistakes does not give you the right to hate all men." He stated before flashing to the Olympian throne room, terrifying everyone there.

"I'm back Olympus, and I am not. Happy." He said with pulsating power.

(A.N. I got some much appreciated, and needed, criticism on how I should be showing instead of telling. While it wasn't the most specific advice, I believe I got the point of the message. So I'm updating each of these chapters to be better versions, at least in my opinion. So tell me what you think of this chapter.)


	2. Sides Almost Chosen

"How are you still alive? The Norse faded decades ago!" Zeus shouted in fear.

"That's exactly what your huntress said, but that is not why I am here." He said gaining his anger quickly.

"You did not heed my warning. You did not give either Lady Hestia, nor Lord Hades their thrones. You did treat the minor gods well, but only for a short time before deciding I wasn't a threat anymore." He said with anger lacing his voice.

Zeus looked ashamed, as did the others. All, except for Hera.

He stood before the Olympians. "Perhaps your Titan threat will teach you all some humility, given that they will win with the support of practically every minor god in your pantheon. Some of those supposed 'minor gods' could easily take your precious council away from you." He spat venomously. His arms crossed tightly across his chest.

"How is it that you're here but the rest of the Norse have faded?" Hera asked curiously.

He actually smiled at her. His arms untightened and his voice became softer.

"My brother Fenrir and I do not live from the same power source as most deities, most exist because of the belief people have in you, I am held here by something else. My duties keep me in place. As do Fenrir's." He answered with a bow.

"Why are you so kind to my wife?" Zeus glared suspiciously.

"She is the only one that has continuously been kind to the minor gods since my warning." He glared back.

Zeus gulped and slowly let off of his glare.

"Yes, perhaps this is how I will punish you, let the minor gods rip your thrones to pieces. All except yours of course Lady Hera." He said with a feral grin.

"You've grown too arrogant Olympians, I suggest you start gathering your allies, if you manage win this war, know that I will return." He said before ripping the throne room doors off of their celestial bronze hinges and walking out.

"That's twice he's destroyed those doors now." Apollo quipped while looking nervous.

Artemis flashed out of the throne room and appeared in a forest. She wandered for hours before Hestia flashed in front of her.

"Niece, I know you are not happy about Perseus' return. Come talk with me for a while." She said before conjuring a small camp fire and two chairs.

"I know your fondness for him aunt, I personally respect his loyalty, but he's disrespectful to my hunters." She said hugging herself.

before more could be said, several dozen monsters barreled their way towards the goddesses. Hestia quickly grabbed her niece's shoulder and teleported her back to the throne room.

The monsters all swarmed Hestia. They bound her in Celestial Bronze chains which prevented her from leaving.

"Ah cousin, it has been a long time." Atlas said with a smug grin.

Artemis appeared in the Throne room to only find her father and Ares.

"Father! I must speak to Perseus!" She yelled desperately.

After days of trying to reach him, he finally walked through the door wearing a sleeveless tank top and jeans, his sword strapped to his back, ready to be drawn at any time.

Artemis looked at him with a concern that caught him off guard. He walked across the room and gripped Artemis' shoulders tightly.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"The Titans, they've taken aunt Hestia." She said with clenched teeth.

Perseus closed his eyes and remembered the discussion he had with the Titans.

"I'll be back in a moment." Perseus growled before flashing away.

He appeared behind Atlas who was about to stab a young hunter of Artemis.

"You broke our agreement, Atlas." He said.

Atlas stopped just before stabbing through the girl. His eyes widened and he gulped. "She has not been harmed at all young Perseus. She's only been holding the sky." Atlas said nervously.

Perseus glared at the being with the hatred of hundreds of gods.

"You put her in a position where she would be hurt, therefore you did!" He shouted before throwing his sword at the giant who slapped it away only to be punched in the face by a hand covered in lightning.

Atlas grunted before swinging his spear at the immortal.

Perseus jumped over the spear and blasted the Titan with a wave of fire. He staggered backward from the heat and shielded his face from it.

"You will not win, Atlas." He said before his sword flew into his hand and sliced the Titan in half.

"You! You're the one that tried to kill us in Maine!" A huntress said before shooting several arrows at him.

He let them all hit him and her eyes widened expecting him to have at least tried to dodge some of them.

"I did not try to kill you, if I had been, you would be. It looks like I was correct about your pride." He said before crouching in front of Hestia.

He caressed her cheek before shoving her out from underneath the weight of the sky. He grunted a little bit while holding the sky. It hurt like hell but he didn't care. It was for her.

"I suggest you get back to your camp. The Fates are not happy with me. You were supposed to die here huntress, you're lucky I arrived when I did." He said before grunting again.

Everyone who had held the sky before was usually on their knees or squatting to help alleviate some of the pain. But he was standing perfectly straight and had it resting on his shoulders.

Hestia's eyes widened as she started to fully comprehend what was going on. Perseus' eyes glowed a bright blue hue as he started summoning every element he could and combined them into an energy more powerful than Gaea and Ouranos combined. He was blown back from the power and found a pillar of white energy holding the sky.

"There, problem solved." He said before blacking out.

He was powerful but not powerful enough to withstand that much energy being drained.

"Arrogant male." The huntress glared.

"Did he not save your life? Do you really have no end to your arrogance _girl_?" Hestia shouted angrily which startled the girl. "He defied the Fates and you can't even say thank you?" She growled before flashing to Olympus.

Hestia appeared in her palace on Olympus and placed Perseus in her bed. She remembered her first encounter with Perseus.

 _"Would you stay with me?" Hestia asked with a smile. She was tending the hearth at Camp Half-Blood which had only recently been constructed._

Perseus looked back at the cabin he was currently walking towards, Hermes' cabin. He shook his head and shrugged before sitting down.

"Why not?" He said

 _"I'm glad you decided to stay. Most don't even stop to look at me." She said getting misty eyed._

 _He cocked his head to the side with an angry and confused expression. "What's your name? I don't think I've actually seen you around here before." He said._

 _"Oh, please excuse my bad manners, I'm Hestia, the goddess of the hearth, home and fire." She exclaimed with a smile._

 _"Wait, if you're Hestia then why are you not at the meeting on Olympus I heard about?" He asked confused._

 _"I'm not an Olympian, I gave my throne up for Dionysus, so war wouldn't break out on Olympus. Eventually I'll just fade." She said with a sweet smile._

 _"How the Hades can you be okay with that?" He shouted drawing attention to himself. He was considered the weakling in camp, always being picked on._

 _He walked over to the nearest camper with a sword who happened to be his biggest bully, a son of Zeus who needed to learn his place._

 _He grabbed the teen's sword from his hand and continued towards the border. The Zeus spawn grabbed his shoulder only to be blasted back from the force of the energy coming off of him. He sneered at the child of Zeus before turning back around and marching through the barrier._

Perseus however was dreaming of how his journey to the Asgardians began.

 _After searching for almost a year, he found what he was looking for. The Asgardian realm._

 _He ventured until he found the throne room. He marched in and bowed before Odin. "Ah, a newcomer, from the Greeks it seems. Tell me my boy, what have you come searching for?" He asked leaning forward and gazing at the young man._

 _"I want to save one of my friends. But I can't. The Greek gods won't help me, they're the reason she's going to fade." He said starting to get angry._

 _"Ah, so it's both a she and a goddess, I can understand that." Thor said walking forward with a laugh._

 _"It's not only her, it's all of the minor gods who are mistreated, and I can't stand it." He growled._

 _"A noble man with noble intentions. I think we'll make a fine Asgardian out of you." Odin said with a smile._

 _"Thank you Lord Odin." He said with a relieved laugh._

 _"Don't be ridiculous. I am no lord, just because I'm a god, does not mean that I'm like your Greek gods with all of their arrogance." He lectured._

 _Perseus stood and stared with shock before smiling and nodding at the god._

 _"Thor, show your new brother to the training yard, you will be his mentor." Odin said gesturing to Perseus._

 _"It would be an honor Father." Thor said_.

(A.N. Alright this is the second, I'd appreciate some feedback on how you think this chapter turned out with an update.)


	3. Reasons Unknown, Explained

_"You're progressing well young Perseus!" Thor complimented as he dodged a sword swing aimed to cut his head off._

 _Perseus stood back and sheathed his sword in it's scabbard. "Thank you brother! I appreciate you training me." He bowed._

 _"Perseus, how many times do I have to tell you, you don't bow to us." Thor chastised him._

 _"I bow out of respect, I won't bow to any of those idiotic Greeks. Well except for one of them." He said with a blush._

 _Thor laughed with a smile. "You're a good man Perseus, I can't wait to see you teach those Greeks a lesson in respect." He said._

 _"I can't either, so let's get back to training!" Perseus exclaimed before quickly swinging his large sword at the god of thunder._

 _"As you wish." Thor laughed again before throwing his hammer at the boy._

 _He jumped over the hammer and threw a few knives at the thunder god. He struck each one with lightning, causing them to melt and fall to the floor in piles of melted goo._

 _He couldn't see Perseus anywhere and started looking wildly around. He was shot forward from a kick to the back._

 _"I win this duel brother." Perseus smiled smugly._

 _"I guess you do, brother." Thor agreed with a laugh._

 _"Ha, I've never seen you lose a battle before brother!" Loki laughed._

 _Thor glared before laughing. "That's because you don't have the skill to beat me!" He called back._

 _"Oh? I think I do!" He shouted before throwing his own knives at the god of thunder._

 _"Thanks guys this really helps!" Perseus stated before laughing and walking back into the palace._

 _"Ah Perseus, come, there's someone I want you to meet." Odin called._

 _Perseus approached with a bow._

 _"Perseus, what have we told you about bowing?" Odin said with a disapproving look._

 _"That's exactly what Thor said." He stated with a laugh._

 _"Either way, another god has come here to train you." He said._

 _"Who?" He questioned._

 _"I am Surtr, god of fire." A man with dark skin and a broadsword much like his own said appearing in a flash of flames._

 _"It's good to meet you." Perseus said with a bow._

 _"No need for formalities, I'm just here to train you, young one." Surtr said._

 _"Yes, sir." He responded._

 _"It is good to meet somsomeone who is so well mannered." Surtr said with a fiery smile._

 _Perseus laughed and gestured to the training courtyard where Thor and Loki were still duking it out._

 _"This is a good place to train. Now come, show me what you've got." The god of fire said._

 _"Of course!" Perseus shouted before sprinting at the deity._

Perseus shot up in bed, startling the goddess who was pressing a cold cloth to his forehead. He frantically looked around before sighing in relief.

"You're awake!" She exclaimed before hugging him.

He hugged her back with a laugh. "How long was I asleep?" He asked. He knew he wouldn't like the answer to that question as he had never used that much power before.

"It's been a little over a year Perseus. You almost faded from using that much energy!" She shouted at him. She turned away from him, too angry to even think.

"Huh?" He questioned.

She ignored him while clenching her jaw.

"I'm sorry. I had no idea that would happen, I've never used that much power before." He said with a guilty face.

She sighed. "I'm sorry Perseus, just promise me that you'll never do that again."

He looked her in the eyes intensely. "I promise you Hestia, I will never use that much energy again." He promised.

"I'm glad you're okay." She said with a small smile before hugging him.

"I'm glad you weren't too badly hurt by those Titans." He growled out.

She cupped his cheek. "Perseus, it was just Atlas, the others didn't know about me being there." She said while staring into his eyes.

"If you say so." He said rolling his eyes.

She chuckled at him. "You need to stop being so protective of me, I'm a big goddess. I can take care of myself." She said.

"I know that. But that doesn't mean I won't protect you when the opportunity arises." He said.

She shook her head with a small smile. "I guess I can't argue with that." She said with a smile.

"Hestia…" He began. Before he could say more she put a hand up.

"I know, you might have to return to your slumber. I may not like it, but I understand." She said.

He was surprised but gave her a small smile. "I'm grateful you understand my predicament." He said.

She nodded and hugged him again.

Hestia then flashed herself into the throne room to find Hera and Zeus arguing.

"Zeus, there's no way he's going to join us. He has no reason to." Hera said.

"You seem closer to him than the rest of us. Can't you at least talk to him?" He pleaded.

"He won't, I already told you. And we aren't close. He just respects me." She said sighing for the millionth time that council meeting.

"We don't need that thing. We can beat them on our own." Ares said rather nervously.

"You're just saying that because he cut your head off." Apollo laughed. He received flaming eyed glare from the god of war which scared him enough to shut up.

"I don't understand why he hates me. I don't even interact with the minor gods." Artemis said.

"He hates what you stand for, he hates your group of hunters." Hestia said from her hearth.

"Why!?" She glared.

"Because they could have had happy lives, could have been real heros rather than what they are now." Perseus said flashing in.

"What do you mean by that, boy?" She spat.

"Do you honestly think that you saved them from horrible fates? All you've done is give some horrible fates!" He said sharply with a heated glare that scared her.

"I have not!" She shouted.

"Oh? Shall I bring up your most famous case then?" He asked with a snarl.

"And what would that be?" She glared.

" The story of Kallisto." He stated with his own angry glare.

She cringed away. "She disrespected the sanctity of my hunt!" She defended weakly.

"She was raped by your father!" He roared at her. Fire was spilling off of him in droves. Causing the other Olympians to sweat due to the heat.

"She still should have told me." She said starting to get misty eyed.

"You had options between nothing and turning her into a bear!" He shouted. He was getting angrier and angrier by the second.

A tear fell from her eye and she flashed out of the meeting.

"How dare you treat my sister that way!" Apollo screamed. He pointed his bow at the Norse god and fired an arrow.

Perseus caught the arrow and threw it back at the god. The arrow ripped through his shoulder and went straight through, impaling itself halfway into the ceiling. Apollo roared in pain and started healing his wound

"How many sons of yours do you think she's killed? You know the exact body count don't you? And yet you excuse it because she's your sister." He said with a frustrated sigh. He quickly became angry.

"Anyone else want to try and excuse their horrible behavior?" He asked. Everyone looked at their feet.

"Zeus, Poseidon how about you? You taking Demeter when she didn't want you? Demeter, killing hundreds of thousands of mortals because Hades took your daughter? Ares, killing your own daughter because she chose her husband over you?" He quoted the most famous bad things every god had done.

"I think they got your point." Hestia said grabbing his hand.

"Yes, I suppose they did." He said before clearing his throat. "I'm returning to my slumber for the remainder of this war, if you win, know that I will return, however should you lose, I will give the new rulers the same warning I gave you." He said.

"I told you he wouldn't fight for us." Hera sighed.

"Well I suppose you were right." Zeus grumbled.

"Farewell, Olympians, I hope you have a fantastic war." He said sarcastically before flashing away.

"Kakí." Athena swore. "We need him if we're to win this war." She said in frustration.

"Okay, I gotta ask, why exactly do we need him?" Apollo asked. Perseus' words weighed heavily on him.

"Because he's not from our pantheon, you imbecile. He's not bound by the same ancient laws that we are. He could easily take out the entire opposition." She scowled at him.

"Hestia, you will convince him or so help me, I won't allow you to stay unmarried." Zeus snarled at her.

"Little do you know that I've already been doing that." She said before flashing away.

Perseus layed in his new and comfortable bed dreaming a dreamless sleep when he appeared in a town.

 _"Perseus, I need you to be strong okay? I won't be around anymore, just know that I love you and that I'll miss you." A woman said while crying_

 _"Mommy please don't leave!" He exclaimed while hugging her. Tears flowed from his eyes in rivers_

 _"I'm sorry I have to go, but I've broken many ancient laws by being here." She said before kissing his forehead and disappearing in a flash._

Perseus sat up and rubbed his forehead. He stumbled down the hallway to the exit of his home.

"Who was that?" He asked shaking his head to clear his mind, which didn't work.

"Was that… my mother?" He slumped down to the ground running his hands through his hair picking through his dream bit by bit.

He was shell shocked and looked up to find a blond woman with light blue eyes in front of him with a guilty look on her face.

"Hello Perseus, I see your memory blocks have broken." She said with a nervous chuckle.

(A.N. I'm attempting to not have to use the **Ψ** symbol as a transition, so I've been adding more dialogue and actions.)


	4. Mother's Regret

"Who are you?" Perseus asked with confusion. She looked like the woman from his dream.

"I'm your mother, Perseus." She said with a sad smile.

"I don't have a mother." He said in denial.

"I know you don't believe me but it's true." She said with tears starting to form in her eyes.

She slowly wrapped her arms around him in a sad hug. He was more confused than he'd ever been before but slowly reached up and hugged her.

"I've missed you so much Percy." She whispered into his ear.

"You're my mother?" He asked with a disbelieving look.

She nodded slowly. "I'm Themis." She said.

"You're telling me that, you, Themis, Titan of Divine Law, one if the original twelve Titans, are my mother?" He asked in a quiet voice.

"Yes, that's correct." She said with a giggle.

"Then why would you leave me? You're a free Titaness." He asked with betrayal and hurt written on his face.

She didn't speak.

"Well I have my answer. He said flashing away to Hestia's temple on Olympus. He looked around for her but couldn't find her anywhere so he flashed to the throne room.

"So Zeus. How's your day been?" He asked with a smirk.

The god looked at him in confusion. "What?" He asked.

"I asked how your day has been." Perseus said with an eyebrow raised.

"It was good." He said hesitantly.

"That's good. Where's Hestia?" He asked.

"You mean she hasn't found you yet?" He asked.

"No, why is she looking for me?" He questioned.

"I don't know where she is, but I suggest you look for her." Zeus said dodging the question.

"Alright then." Perseus said.

He flashed to Camp Half-Blood. He started strolling around until he found the hearth in the center of the camp. Unfortunately she wasn't there.

"Perseus, is that you?" He heard a familiar voice ask from behind him so he turned around.

"Ah, you old centaur!" He shouted with a grin and tackled the half man, half horse in a hug.

The old being laughed along with the god.

"I haven't seen you in a little over three and a half centuries!" Chiron exclaimed.

There was a small crowd gathered around the two old friends.

"Campers, this is Perseus. God of… pretty much everything now, huh?" He said with a sympathetic look.

"How is that possible?" One camper asked.

"I may be a Greek by birth but I'm an Aesir god." He explained.

"What is an Ace Here?" Another camper asked with a confused look on her face.

"I'm a Norse god. One of the last after Ragnarok took place." He said.

"Wait what?" Some of the campers asked.

"Oh, yeah, there's other gods out there. Egyptian, Norse, and Celtic of course. But most are gone from those Pantheons" He said.

"Because they aren't as important." One said with an arrogant grin.

"Because their purposes had been fulfilled!" Percy roared. The camper scrambled backwards. He could tell that the camper was a son of Poseidon.

"Peace, Perseus." Chiron said placing his hand on the gods' shoulder.

"Apologies old friend. You know how I can get sometimes." He said. The centaur nodded sadly.

"Well, I'm off to find Hestia." He said before flashing away.

He appeared in his ceremonial sleeping chamber where he found the pacing goddess he was looking for.

Her eyes locked onto his. "Where have you been!?" She shouted at him.

"Not here." He replied with a sour look. She looked at him confused.

"I was going to sleep in my house instead of here, it's quite a bit more comfortable. I had a dream of my mother who happens to be Themis." He said. "After I woke up, I stumbled into my hallway where she appeared to me." He explained.

"So you finally found your mom?" She asked with an excited smile.

"Yes, but I won't have anything to do with her." He said as he gave her a big hug.

"Why not?" Hestia asked.

He could feel the confusion she was emanating.

"Because she abandoned me. She is a Titan, they aren't bound to the same ancient laws as the gods." He explained.

"Oh, I see, you're mad at her for abandoning you." She said catching on.

"How could I not be?" He asked angrily.

"Because she's your mother. I may not be one but I know how they think. She wouldn't leave if there wasn't a reason." She said.

"So you're saying that I should just forgive her for abandoning me?" He asked with anger laced in his words.

"Perseus." She said annoyed. "I know my aunt, she wouldn't leave without a good reason." She said.

"And what reason would she have that's more important than being with her child?" He growled.

"To keep them from killing you."

Perseus spun around faster than anyone could have suspected. His mother was standing there, looking at him in sadness.

"What do you mean?" He asked suspiciously.

"You were born during a very trying time. The gods knew that you would grow stronger than all of them. They forced me to give you up in hopes that they could control you. They've clearly failed." She explained.

Perseus didn't have any expression on his face. No anger, no betrayal, no hurt. He slowly walked over to her and stood in front of her. He hugged her and immediately started to cry. He sobbed into his mother's neck. He had too many emotions bottled up and they all finally broke through the dam keeping them in.

"Please don't leave me again." He said with a slight whimper.

She had begun sobbing as well while hugging him. "I won't." She said with a watery smile. He smiled brightly and hugged her tighter.

"So, now you know she didn't leave without good reason." Hestia smiled.

He shook his head and chuckled. "I guess you were right about that. Thank you." He said and placed a kiss on her cheek. She blushed a bright golden color and turned away. He didn't notice as he was catching up with his mother.

Ψ

"I hope you know that we'll be dead in a short while." Hera said rolling her eyes.

"How so?" Zeus asked angrily.

"You've threatened Hestia's right to marry whomever she wishes to marry. Perseus will not be happy when he finds out." She explained.

"He would have to go through Hestia to get to us." He said confidently.

"Why is that exactly?" Demeter asked with an angry glare.

"Because she loves her family too much." Athena explained for him.

"So you're saying that even though Zeus threatened her marriage rights, she'd still protect him?" Aphrodite asked.

"Exactly." Athena replied for him.

Ψ

Perseus had invited the two goddesses to stay the night in his house. He was currently showering allowing the two goddesses to catch up and talk. One topic specifically came up.

Themis scowled at the news Hestia had just given her.

"l never would have thought that Zeus would be so stupid." She said with a disbelieving look.

"I just have to get him to join the gods in this war." Hestia said with a hopeless expression.

"What about me joining the gods in this war?" Perseus asked walking out of his bathroom with nothing but pajama bottoms on.

Hestia blushed and turned her head away.

"Perseus! Cover yourself!" Themis shouted.

He flinched. "Yes mother." He said with a grin.

He walked back into the bathroom for a moment before coming back out with a blue long sleeve shirt.

"So what was that about me earlier?" He asked.

"Nothing." Hestia said with a fake smile.

"It's not nothing if you're forcing a smile, Hestia." He said with a concerned look on his face.

"I think you should tell him." Themis said.

"Zeus has told me that he won't allow me to stay unmarried if I can't convince you to join him in the war." She said.

He looked at her blankly. "I don't care what you say to me Hestia, or what you think of me, but I'm throwing him into Chaos' void." He said before flashing away.

Hestia got a horrified look on her face and flashed away with Themis.

They arrived to find Perseus dragging a kicking and screaming Zeus to a hole that had opened in the middle of the room.

"You went too far Zeusy boy. Now you don't get to exist." He said angrily before throwing the god at the hole.

Hestia jumped and slammed her brother out of the way, both tumbling to the floor.

"Percy, stop!" Hestia shouted with anger and sadness.

"Why!?" Perseus practically screamed. "He threatens your right to wed and I come out as the bad guy!?" He shouted.

His power surging off of his body in waves. Fire roaring around him, water flooding off of him creating puddles on the ground, and electricity flashing off of his skin.

"I won't let you stop me again." He said before picking up the king of the gods again and marching straight to the hole and dropped him. The goddess clinging to his arm the entire time until he dropped him.

She fell to her knees sobbing. She hit Perseus in the chest hard enough to send him on his back.

"I now see where your true feelings lie." Perseus said in a sad tone before an unconscious Zeus came floating out of the hole. "Goodbye, Hestia. May your brother realize how lucky he is to have you, as you no longer have me." He said before flashing away to somewhere she nor anyone could find.

"No." She said before sobbing harder.

"He'll come back eventually. You kept your brother alive and that's what matters." Themis said placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Ψ

"I see. So she finally gave him up for her horrible brother? Excellent, that works well in our favor." Prometheus grinned happily.

"Yes, but no one can find him. He's simply vanished." The voice on the other end of the connection said.

"That's not good." Prometheus said with a frown. "Well let me know if you find him." He said.

"Yes, sir." The voice said before the mind link cut.

Perseus was in his own world, his own little plane of existence where he could let out all of his anger. The plain was decimated. Wildfires and floods with lightning striking everywhere. And at the center of it all was Perseus, floating off of the ground with power surging out of him. It was replenishing itself faster than he could get rid of it. So he pushed harder and harder until finally. He let go. He let go of his sadness and anger. But that came with a price. His happiness. And his love. He couldn't feel anything at the moment. Nothing.

(A.N. I know this chapter is a little different but I know what I wanted from it. As like the last chapter, there's more I could have put in this but I just couldn't think of any more. I know it's getting slightly confusing but all of these loose ends and parts that don't seem to connect, do in one way or another, so just bear with me on these please. There's going to be some more past for Percy next chapter, in fact that's all it will be, we'll return to the current time on chapter six. On that note, I say thank you for reading, and I always appreciate pointers and helpful advice.)


	5. Past Encounters

A woman sat in a cave, clutching her newly born baby happily. The baby was sleeping but the mother still stared at it with love. Despite being mortal she still loved him more than anything in the world.

"Perseus. That will be your name." She said. She laid the baby down and cuddled him close to her and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Ψ

"You are a very loved child, Perseus. I hope that you make the right choice in the future." One of three old women that were standing over his crib said.

"I hope he lives a long and happy life." The one on her left said.

"I hope that he dies a painless and happy death." The third said before they all disappeared.

The now six month old Perseus, started crying. This prompted a very tired Themis to get out of her bed and comfort the crying child.

"Shh, Perseus. Go back to sleep little one." She soothed. Eventually she fell asleep with him on her own bed.

Ψ

Perseus was laughing and giggling as his mother attempted to find him. She knew very well where he was but she decided to play along with him.

"Are you under here?" She asked looking under the sofa. She heard little giggles.

"How about here?" She asked before looking in a closet. More giggles.

"How about here?" She exclaimed and threw the curtains open to the little demigod's delight as he squealed with laughter. She picked him up and spun around with him.

She hugged her five year old tightly before being summoned to the gods' council room. She paled, only imagining what they could want.

She flashed in holding the confused but happy god.

"Themis." Zeus boomed. "You are to give us your child immediately, or we will cast him into Chaos' Void."

"Father! There is no need for that, and she at least deserves an explanation." Athena chided.

He rolled his eyes but nodded. "This child has the potential to be our destruction, as such he will be placed into Camp Half-Blood. No god shall claim him. He will be our champion as he grows up. As such, you will not be aloud to see him and he will no longer be allowed to remember you." Zeus spoke.

Themis clutched her child tightly. She had no desire to give her child up.

She gulped and slowly nodded towards Zeus. The small demigod knew what was about to happen and panicked. He accidentally sent a beam of energy at the slowly approaching Apollo. The blast sent him into his throne as Perseus squirmed out of his mothers grasp and started shooting blasts of energy everywhere.

He was eventually subdued by Artemis who knocked him out with a blunt arrow to the head, though she took no pride in it. She was supposed to be the protector of young children.

"Man for such a little thing, he sure packs a punch." Apollo said with a chuckle.

"Exactly why we need to control him." Zeus said with an annoyed face.

Themis struggled to control her rage. Everyone could see she was very tempted to throw Zeus into Chaos herself but that wouldn't do any good.

"I warn you Zeus, he won't forgive you when the memory blocks break and he is freed. He will seek out vengeance when he claims his birthright as the god of Natural Law." She said before flashing away and possibly destroying several mountains in her grief.

"As much as hate to say it. You would deserve it brother. Themis is loyal to Olympus, therefore her son would be." Poseidon said with a glare directed at his younger brother.

Several members on the council agreed wholeheartedly.

"No matter, we cannot take the risk of him betraying us." Zeus growled.

"I wish you luck in that brother. As I will not take part in this." Poseidon said before flashing away.

Hephaestus, Hermes, Aphrodite, Apollo, and Artemis all followed suit.

"Half of the council disagrees with your actions Zeus, and I do not wish to take part." Hestia said sitting at her hearth before she left.

Zeus, Hera, Dionysus, Demeter, Athena, and Ares were the only ones left in the throne room.

"I do not agree with your methods but I am willing to take part." Athena said.

Ares grunted in agreement.

"Good. That's all I want, your cooperation." Zeus said with an appreciative smile.

Ψ

"Are you sure? Separating a child this young from his mother could cause some major psychological problems for him." A centaur said.

"It doesn't matter Chiron, he just needs to be in service to the gods." Zeus said.

"Of course my lord." Chiron said with a bow.

"Thank you brother. I know I may seem cruel but this is for the fate of mankind. I really do hate having to do this to the boy." Zeus said with a slightly guilty look.

"I know you do brother." Chiron said with a sympathetic smile.

"Thank you for taking care of him. Goodbye Chiron." Zeus said before flashing away.

Ψ

"Campers, this is Perseus Jackson, unclaimed." Chiron announced.

Some of the kids from Zeus and Poseidon's tables snickered at his lack of parentage. A few of the Poseidon boys glared at the snickering ones which shut them up while the same happened at Zeus' table.

Percy just looked around confused. He didn't know how he had gotten there or anything before that. But he knew it was wrong.

He was only five and was very innocent when it came to practically anything.

One of Zeus' children walked up to Percy who was staring at the arrangement of cabins, wondering why there were only twelve and not one for every god.

"Hey, kid. Who's your godly parent?" The Zeus spawn asked.

"I don't know." He said.

"Not telling me huh? I bet it's Hermes, the most useless god ever." He sneered.

Perseus shrugged. "I don't know."

"Stupid kid." He said before kicking Percy to the ground.

Percy didn't fight back, for some reason he knew that justice would be swiftly dealt. A strong punch came from nowhere and struck the son of Zeus with enough force to throw him a few feet.

"Don't listen to David. He's kind of a jerk sometimes." A kid that looked similar to the kid he now knew as David said. He offered the five year old Demititan a hand to help him up.

"Thank you!" Percy said with a smile that pretty much melted everyone's hearts. They had stopped getting as many demigods as the gods started slowing down their rambunctious behavior.

David stood up and staggered back to his table where he received glares and mocking laughs.

"Here you can come sit with us, the Hermes cabin is a little full." Percy's rescuer offered.

"Thank you." He said with a smile.

"My name is Austin by the way." He said with a toothy grin.

"Thank you for being so nice to me, Austin." Percy said with a hug and a toothy grin, something he was going to wear for a long time.

"No need to thank me for being decent." The teen said before guiding the boy towards the Zeus table.

The rest of the demigods were in a mixture of shock, disbelief, envy, and a little bit of jealousy. But then again, he was only five years old and alone.

"Stupid Austin." David grumbled from the end of the table.

Austin just smirked before ignoring his brother.

Ψ

It had been two years since he arrived at Camp Half-Blood. He was friends with everyone, David had apologized but two others in the Zeus cabin still acted as if he was an insignificant worm to be crushed under their feet.

"Dan, Craig, stop acting like spoiled little brats and apologize to Percy, now!" Austin growled out the last word.

"Why should we? He's a worm, nothing and never will be anything." Dan retorted with a sneer.

Perseus slowly snuck away and started running. He eventually found himself in the woods and sobbed.

Dryads and naiads looked at him with pity and curiosity.

"What is wrong young one?" A woman that appeared out of nowhere asked.

He scrambled backwards, startled. "Who are you?" He asked with a shaky voice.

"I am but a naiad. Now tell me what's wrong." She said scooting closer to the demititan.

"Well there's some boys back at camp who are really mean to me, they push me and sometimes kick me." He said with a quivering lip.

"Well that's no way to treat a child." She said scooping him up and sitting him on her lap.

Percy just nodded and curled up in her lap.

"Now I want you to listen and take these words to heart okay?" She commanded. He nodded curiously.

"They can't hurt you, if you don't react to their words. Because without reaction that's all they are. Just words." She said with a smile.

He thought about her words for a moment before smiling at her. "I think I can do that." He said.

"Good, now go back to camp, there's a few children of Zeus looking for you." She said with a smile.

He nodded and ran towards the campers.

"Percy!" Austin shouted with relief as he picked the small boy up. "Don't go running off like that again. You scared Joslyn, Derek and I." He said gesturing to the boy and girl behind him.

"I'm sorry." Percy said crestfallen. "I met a nice naiad in the woods back there though!" He said excitedly.

"Really? I always thought they were just troublemakers." Derek said.

"Most are but there's a very few who act like mothers to lost or confused demigods." Joslyn said.

"Nice to know I guess." Derek grumbled.

"Come on Perseus, It's almost time for lunch." Austin said with a smile.

"Okay!" He exclaimed and climbed on his friend's back.

(A.N. I wrote this to show how and why he was at Camp Half-Blood, not sure if it was any good or not. I would like to apologize for not writing this sooner, I've had to work a lot and have just been too tired, but it's done and it's here. As always, please point out errors or give some contructive critisism, I am always looking to improve my writing.)


	6. Lessons Learned

Perseus had never seen such a mess before. Mortals and demigods lay dead in the streets with mounds of golden dust everywhere.

He found everything perfectly still. Too still. Three goddesses flashed in front of him, each was old and shriveled up.

"Perseus, god of the Norse pantheon, you have a decision to make on this day, be sure to choose correctly, for one bad decision will end us all." They spoke in one raspy voice before flashing away.

He shrugged and flashed onto Olympus, where it wasn't much better. He strolled calmly toward the throne room where he knew Kronos was.

He opened the doors with a whistle and promptly leaned against a wall.

"Who are you?" A golden eyed boy asked with an ancient voice.

"Oh I'm just your friendly neighborhood god of everything." He responded with no emotion.

His eyes widened. "Lord Chaos?" Kronos asked with a bow.

"No, no. I am a Norse god, before fading, all of the gods, the Aesir, and Vanir both, gave me their titles so that a part of them may live on. Therefore I am the god of everything." He explained.

"I will not quarrel with you boy, you are much too powerful for me to handle, even in my true body I would most likely not defeat you." He said with a grudging glare.

Perseus shrugged. He didn't see any reason to care.

"Well I'm just here to watch so please continue." He said gesturing to the demigod about to swing his sword down on Kronos' neck, not that it would do much.

Kronos nodded and kicked the boy into Poseidon's throne.

Perseus noticed the face staring at him from the hearth and rolled his eyes. After watching the fighting for a while, he was surprised to see the demigod kick Kronos' sword into the hearth where Perseus grabbed it before Hestia could melt it.

"And there's phase one complete." He said before stabbing the avatar of Kronos in his weak spot. "Goodbye uncle."

As he lowered the body to the ground, he felt a few pairs of eyes on him. He turned and looked at them. By the time he turned around the Olympian's had charged into the throne room expecting a fight only finding Perseus with Backbiter and a dead Luke Castellan.

"You're lucky he hurt my mother, Zeus. Otherwise I would've helped him." He said.

"Now that I've got the sword I'll be on my way." He said.

"What sword, where are you going?" Zeus asked rudely.

"I'm taking Kronos' sword, and if you have a problem with that then I have no issue with cutting you with said sword." Perseus said with a dangerous look in his eyes.

Zeus looked like he wanted to say something but kept his stupid mouth shut.

"Well if that's all then I'll be off." He said. Before he could move very far he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Perseus." Hestia said with a pleading look.

"What, goddess?" He asked.

"Can we please talk?" She asked hopefully.

"Is that not what we're doing right now?" He asked.

Apollo and Hermes snickered in the background.

"Can we talk in private?" She asked, she was slowly starting to get annoyed with him.

"I see no reason to do that." He stated simply before turning around again. "As I said before, you won this war, now I will punish you all for your arrogance. I will return, you Olympian fools." He said before vanishing.

"Well at least Kronos is gone." Apollo quipped nervously.

Ψ

"Your reckoning will come soon Olympians." Perseus muttered to himself while walking through his home.

He grabbed a suit of old yet pristine, black Nordic armor bar the helmet. He knew he could take the Olympians one by one very easily. But eleven and possibly Hestia would definitely be a challenge. Hera, as well as Hades would most likely join in as well despite them not having to share the same fate as the rest.

He finished fastening the armor to himself and turned around to find Hestia standing there.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"I want you to come with me." She said.

He glared at her suspiciously. "Why would I do that?" He asked.

"Just grab my hand." She said extending her hand and beckoning him to come closer.

He hesitantly approached her and grabbed her hand where she flashed them to Camp Half-Blood

"Why are we here?" He asked.

"Because you need to remember why you're here." She said.

"What do you mean?" He asked with a confused look.

"Do you remember why you became a god?" She asked.

"Yes, to avenge you, the minor gods and the demigods." He said still confused.

"And how exactly were you going to do that?" She asked.

"I'm going to teach the Olympian gods a lesson in respect." He stated.

"I have a way for you to do that, Perseus." She said, "Just come with me to Olympus." He nodded, curiosity overcoming his anger.

She flashed them to the throne room. The gods looked absolutely mortified before raising their weapons.

"I believe you owe Perseus a reward as well for killing Kronos." Hestia stated.

The gods all looked at her incredulously. Artemis immediately knew what her aunt was up to and spoke. "I agree with Hestia." She said.

The rest looked at her. Athena knew that what her aunt had planned was not going to sit well with the rest but knew Perseus deserved a reward as well. "I agree as well." She stated.

Aphrodite agreed just to get in Perseus' good graces. As did Apollo and Hermes. Hera agreed with them as she was the only one that truly liked him.

"It seems we're at an impasse, half of the council votes yes and half votes no." Zeus said smugly.

"I vote yes." Hades said raising his hand. Zeus was about to say something when he noticed the glare from Hestia.

"Very well, what is your request, Perseus?" Zeus asked grudgingly.

"I want you all to swear on the Styx before I make my request." He glowered.

"I swear ,on behalf of this council, on the Styx that we shall grant your request." Zeus said with a defeated sigh.

"I want you all to guide your children to their respective camps and claim them, all before their thirteenth birthdays. Then I want you to free every single passive Titan that you've imprisoned such as Calypso," He turned to Artemis and Apollo, "And Leto." He said.

"I also want you to pardon every minor god that sided with the Titans, as you have been poor leaders and should have seen this coming. And finally I ask that Lady Hestia and Lord Hades be granted their rightful thrones that you've so arrogantly held from them." He finished.

"You ask a lot of us." Poseidon warned.

"I hold you all to your oaths, every one of you." He sneered.

"Very well." Zeus said bitterly as two more thrones rose from the ground.

"I told you that he'd find a way to make you all listen." Hera chuckled.

"Oh and one last thing I want you to swear on the Styx by." Perseus announced.

"What?" Zeus asked suspiciously.

"I want you to swear on the Styx that you'll no longer have demigod children without Hera's consent." He said with a cold stare.

Zeus gulped and complied with his demand.

"Thank you so much Perseus!" Hera exclaimed before giving him a hug.

"It's the least I can do for the only one that cleaned her act up." He said with a chuckle.

Hades approached the younger god with a respect that few had ever earned from the god of the Underworld.

"Thank you Perseus. You have brought a great honor to my family." He said with a bow before sitting upon his new throne.

Hestia however, sat at her hearth as usual.

Perseus slowly approached her before sitting down next to her.

"I'm sorry." He said with a sigh. "You've shown me that there are other ways than just violence alone."

She smiled at him. "I'm glad you finally realized that." She said as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

He just smiled and leaned his own head against hers.

"Thank you." He said.

"Now that this award ceremony is over, I'd say it's time for a party." Zeus exclaimed.

Perseus chuckled, he had everything he'd ever wanted. He'd done his task. He felt himself grow sad, he had no purpose left. He had no reason to exist.

He stood up and flashed himself to the place he never wanted to see again. He went to his home. He went to Asgard.

(A.N. I know this chapter is fast paced and all over the place, but it's the best I could do. I have had the worst writers block I've ever had before, that's why it took so long to update. I want to thank you for taking time out of your day to read my story, I really appreciate it. As always please review and point out any mistakes or inconsistencies, I always welcome constructive criticism.)


	7. Revelations

Perseus arrived in his old home. The throne room,crumbling and vines as well as other flora grew from the cracks in the marble. He knelt in front of the throne

A tear slipped from his eye as he remembered his happy days in this hall, the love he had for everyone who ever lived here.

"Brother? Is that you?" A voice sounded behind him. Perseus turned around to see a giant black wolf standing there with a curious look on its face.

"Yes, Fenrir, it's me." He said with a nod, he looked on sadly at the room.

"Come to mope I assume?" The wolf asked with a slight chuckle.

Perseus didn't say a thing, he only touched the throne which seemed to hum at his touch. He retracted his hand before turning and nodding to his brother.

"Come, there is something that I wish to show you." Fenrir said. He nodded toward the doorway to the library.

Perseus was confused but followed. They entered the library where Perseus picked a book up off of the ground. "This one is one of my favorites, it always helped relieve stress from training and missions." He said.

Fenrir chuckled. "Oh yes I forgot mopping the floor with twelve other gods was hard work." He said.

"Hey! You pull a muscle and it hurts when you do!" Perseus defended.

The wolf laughed before they continued their journey. "Brother, do you resent me for my part in Ragnarok?" Fenrir asked. His fur grayed slightly, the stress behind Perseus' answer weighed heavily on him.

"No, you couldn't control what happened and neither could Odin, it was fate through and through, no use in blaming anyone." He replied, he couldn't help but notice the black return to Fenrir and smile.

"That pleases me to know, I've wondered for the last few centuries." He said. They reached a wall where Fenrir pressed his nose against the wall, the marble slid in and the wall sank into the ground.

"I can't hate you for what the Fates made you do Fenrir, you had no choice in the matter." The large wolf nodded.

Fenrir reached the end of a long hallway before nudging a loose brick with his nose.

The wall sunk into the ground revealing a book with the words "Book of Fate" inscribed on the cover in Norse runes.

Perseus picked it up and opened it up. He read every word over the course of the next few days and grew happy as well as angry.

He learned of Gaea's future rise. But the thing he was most happy about learning of, was the thing he was most eager to do.

Perseus entered the throne room and touched the throne. He channelled his energy into it, every ounce he had until the engraved Tree of Life glowed bright blue with energy. He turned to see the building fixing itself. The cracks in the marble sealed and the flora receded into the gardens. He looked angry and started pouring more and more energy into the throne.

His eyes glowed and he let a feral scream escape his lips before he was blasted back.

He looked around and slumped over before he stood and went into the courtyard. He looked around but didn't find anything. He stood in the moonlight with tears of frustration falling from his face to the dirt.

"Why won't it work!?" He shouted before sinking to his knees and sobbing.

"What's wrong my child?" A woman's voice rang all around him.

He pulled his greatsword and looked around. A soft chuckling rang around him. "My my, you are a feisty little god." It said.

"Who are you?" He asked before sheathing his sword.

"I," he could see a mound of dirt rising from the ground. "Am Gaea." She said, now standing in front of him.

Shocked at her arrival, he asked "How is it that you're here?"

"Silly boy, I'm here in an avatar, not my true self." She said with an amused smirk.

"I see, then what is it that you want?" He asked with suspicion.

"I want you to join me in my destruction of the gods." She said with a smile.

"Now what in Helheim makes you think I'll join you?" He asked genuinely curious.

"Do you really think that my granddaughter really cares about you?" She asked. "Did she not choose her brother over you? Was she not willing to go against you in that throne room?"

"I don't blame her at all for any of that happening, I made mistakes and she helped me see that." He countered.

"I suppose you'll just have to see then." She said before sinking back to the ground.

"Stupid old goddess." Perseus muttered.

He marched into the throne room and sat upon the throne. A brilliant light encompassed the entirety of the area, he closed his eyes and waited for the light to subside, when he opened them he saw every faded Norse god, bar Odin. When he couldn't find his adoptive father, his face fell into that of grief, he remembered the times his father would scold him for bowing to his brothers, sisters and himself. He also remembered how much he genuinely cared for all of them. Perseus resolved himself and looked proudly at his brethren who looked back at him with an equal pride.

"All hail Perseus, the new leader of the Norse pantheon!" Freya called with a bow.


End file.
